


ATEEZ LIGHT AND DARK

by teahongjoongcup



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Jedi, Legends, Mysteries, Rare Pairings, Spirit Bonds, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teahongjoongcup/pseuds/teahongjoongcup
Summary: Hiya, Welcome to my new ATEEZ ONESHOT book, I hope you'll enjoy but before I start posting chapters I must go over some things.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. READ FRIST

Please understand that this is my story, but I don't view any of THE ATEEZ members in the way I write them, In these stories, they are only characters playing a role that I had wrote. Again I don't view any member of Ateez as a bad person or a villain. 

This book will cover Light and Dark Things, so each chapter will have a warning (if needed) if you don't feel comfortable with it then don't read it. 

With saying that I hope you enjoy the one-shots I make.


	2. JEDI HONGJOONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong has a spiritual bond with a woman through froce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: spirit bonds, Jedi Hongjoong. Legends. Mysteries. Forbidden Romance.

Kayla wraps her arms around her spirit bond boyfriend/friend they’ve known each other for a week but the force from the Jedi side of her friend/boyfriend Hongjoong had somehow made them had a spirit bounded, it was scary and worrisome because Jedi’s aren’t allowed to be in love or emotional, they are calm and peaceful. Hongjoong was so worried that he had gone to his Master and his mater had explained that the force wants Hongjoong to protect the woman. 

So here they are together and Kayla honestly doesn’t mind that Hongjoong follows her around even though it was weird, he would test her food and everything else, and even though love is not allowed she still fell in love with him and so had he.

“How are you?” Hongjoong asked her softly and Kayla smiles up at him gently before saying “I’m alright.” she pulls him closer and whispers in his ear “How are you?” Hongjoong tried not to look like he enjoyed the closeness between them as he whispered “I’m good.” Kayla pulls away and smiles up at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him along to her apartment not saying until they stepped foot inside the apartment before Kayla could say anything though Hongjoong had turned Kayla towards him and kissed her lips roughly before pulling away and whispers “I’m a lot better now though.” Kayla blushed and kissed his cheek before smiling happily up at him and spoke softly “Let’s listen to some music and dance for a while?” Hongjoong nods and uses the power of his force to turn on the music before pulling her close to his body and sways them both back and forth and kisses her outer shell of her ear and whispers “I love you.” 

Next Day 

Hongjoong skims the library with his long dark cloak following behind him as he looks over the spirit force bonds, his eyes widen when he finds a book on that subject and takes it out and starts reading it right there in front of the bookcase.

Legend says that a force spirit bond is rare, some say it doesn’t exist while others say it does, once it happens though, the Jedi must give up his knight duties and must protect the person in question otherwise things will go wrong 

Hongjoong did just that, he went to his master and told him that he protect the woman only that he has a bond with, he could feel something was coming and he didn’t want to lose her no matter what. 

His master let him go. 

That Night

Hongjoong wakes up covered in sweat and fear running through his veins as he recalls the voice from his nightmare.

“I had a force spirit bond with someone too, but I ended up killing them.” 

Hongjoong shakes his head and growls as he wipes the sweat from away his face and whispers “I won’t end up killing her no matter what, I love her.”


End file.
